


The Reception

by onnall



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnall/pseuds/onnall
Summary: Supreme Leader Snoke hosts a reception to celebrate the beginning of construction for the Starkiller Base.





	The Reception

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen The Last Jedi.  
> I have to wait till Jan. 5, 2018, which is in 19 days.  
> I'm blocking out all Star Wars news to avoid any possible spoiler.  
> However, [this](http://media.gettyimages.com/photos/actors-domhnall-gleeson-and-adam-driver-at-the-world-premiere-of-picture-id889263624?k=6&m=889263624&s=612x612&w=0&h=8o1j3rQNaNuX8bRMHZiuaisaUSpZcIFKti_ouFxFb_0=) still manages to creep onto my timeline.  
> And I exploded.

_The necessity and annoyance of networking_ , Hux thinks to himself.

Although, networking aside, Hux doesn't understand why this reception is necessary for starting the work on his Starkiller Base.

The Base should be a need-to-know project only, as far as Hux is concerned.

But of course Hux is in no position to argue with Supreme Leader Snoke on this matter, just as he was in no position to argue when the Supreme Leader said Kylo Ren will be joining him for the project.

Speaking of Kylo Ren, Hux is glad see that the lightsaber whielder is stuck at this reception as well.

 

"Lord Ren." Hux navigates through the crowd of officers, nodding to their congratulations regardless of whether they mean it or not, and finally reaches Kylo Ren's back.

Kylo Ren slightly stiffens, and turns around. "General Hux." A hint of surprise in his voice.

"Having a good time with the drinks?" and then Hux regrets asking. It's not like Kylo Ren can drink with the mask on, or eat. _Well then this must be one hell of a boring party for him without a drink to wash the dullness down_ , thinks Hux.

"Would've been better if the officers are not as joyless as they are." Kylo Ren replied in a low voice, moving his face (or mask) closer to Hux. "Are you more interesting than the others?" Somehow Kylo Ren sounds amused.

_What a unique talent to end a conversation_ , thinks Hux, and takes a sip from his wine.

"I thought they would mostly be complimenting you." said Hux.

"And that's exactly the boring part." A waitor walks by with a new plate of small bites, a portion floats slowly in front of Hux. "This one is really good."

Hux is confused at first, then he realizes it's Kylo Ren using that force thing to get the food for him. _The Supreme Leader would definately approve this kind of force use_ , thinks Hux sarcasticly. "Thank you, but I'm sure I can get it myself as well." Hux does like the food after tasting it though, temporarily ignoring the show-off that is Kylo Ren.

"General Hux, Lord Ren, congratulations on the Starkiller Base project! Any thoughts you want to share at this special night?"

_Ehh, the documentary crew..._ Another thing Hux can only silently protest internally.

Before Hux could share what he prepared for exactly this kind of questions, he hears the voice of Kylo Ren. At the same time, he feels a hand on his back, and Kylo Ren's body against his own, even squeezing him a little bit.

_The hand, the arm, and the body feel unexpectedly kind of warm_ , thinks Hux, not really registering what Kylo Ren is saying to the crew, and essentially all of the First Order.


End file.
